Currently, a variety of methods and products exist for suspending material from a rod. Among them, for example, the present inventor has provided numerous inventions in the art for suspending material using an integrated support for an opening in the material. Traditionally, however, creation of such products is the domain of manufacturers working with expensive machinery, which develop and commercialize large amounts of mass produced items for the general market, in the form of finished materials of a fixed appearance and design for purchase by the consumer. Accordingly, it would be a significant benefit to provide consumers having no prior experience with the ability to easily custom make hanging materials of any appearance and design they wish from their desired materials.